


Jealousy

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Lucius not higher in the Dark Lord's favour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

The Dark Lord was jealous. It was nothing Lucius had done. It was more the way he assumed his father's prestige. It had never occurred to Lucius to hide or mention it. He moved through the world as he was: proud, perfect and pure-blooded. He was calm; everything was clear to him.

It was not Lucius himself. It was his father - the perfect child with hair like snow and eyes like ice that had come to Hogwarts in the Dark Lord's final year, self-assured and gracious. It was not even Abraxas.

Abraxas' family had been members of Grindelwald's inner circle and his friends before his fall. The Dark Lord still feared he might not be the greatest dark wizard in history. Something in Lucius' eyes, reflecting his certainty of place, could allow him to judge and mock. Lucius had something the Dark Lord did not, and he was jealous.


End file.
